


西西弗的爱情嘉年华

by BerrytypeU



Category: Jaedo - Fandom, NCT (Band)
Genre: JaeDo, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerrytypeU/pseuds/BerrytypeU
Kudos: 18





	西西弗的爱情嘉年华

*  
西西弗无疑是痛苦的，推着反复滚落的巨石，被无望湮灭不得呼吸却还是小心翼翼地抠挖着斑驳的希望。明知尽头是虚空，还是义无反顾，稚拙地去追迹查明，如此略显可笑的可爱是浓缩的止疼药，只要愿意，西西弗可以穷尽一生在轮回中周而复始，不必为其余的亲疏冷热多费心力不，必为渺茫无处寻觅的回答而患得患失。  
这样一来，西西弗竟也可以算得上是充实且幸福了。

可人要比西西弗复杂的多，也更加脆弱，回头看时，“爱情”只是“人生”这块流心糕点的一部分，不论怎么切割，都只会显露出单调的横截面，沾染偏颇固执。可当你身处那个节点，嘴中化不开的酸涩亦或是甜蜜总是被轻易地当成宇宙的全部。  
我和金道英的爱情嘉年华里，没有盛大的游行花车，没有自以为永恒的情话誓言，然而音乐停下，终将离场之时才明白，我手下名为两情相悦的滚石，永远到不了终成眷属的山顶。

。  
回忆初见是俗套的开头，然而那一天穿透窗子的暖光，吹起他额前碎发的微风，甚至教学楼下绿化带中夹杂湿润水汽的草汁气味都好像被刻在我脑中，成为表面沟壑的一部分，不受控制地倒带、回放。是这样的场景让金道英特别，还是他点亮了那样的时刻，使平平无奇成为永生难忘，我已然无法分清。

幼稚地将一道简单的题故意写错，用指尖摩挲他用红水钢笔在旁边写下的“来找我”，臆造出的暖流便会匍匐过臂膀，注入我加速跳动的心脏。  
站在教员办公室门口等待的过程是漫长的，手中的练习册已被攥握出些许褶皱。于那时，我准备小心翼翼递出的仿佛不是写满解答的米黄纸张，而是彻夜写下的情书，干透的墨汁是带着学生气的香水，是刚成熟的爱慕滴下的甘酸浆液。前面的同学终于走出，我叩了叩门，得到了“请进”的答复，金道英坐在自己的办公桌前，小心地啜饮保温杯里的热茶。他很少生气，面对我的练习册，也只是笑着，佯装责怪，提醒我“下次要细心，不要再犯同样的错误”。  
初春在绿植的嫩芽上打了一个寒颤，金道英的指尖有些发红，这样一双细长的手捏过粉笔，握过钢笔，轻抚过学生的肩臂。如若触碰我的脸颊，便会把那暧昧的颜色尽数渡上我的双腮，他或许会说这是可爱，我却笃定这是情欲，酒窝里能够容纳的不仅是乖巧，更是企图越界的跃跃欲试。

他是不被人发现、隐秘的启明星，只是我一个人的信仰，只是我这个孤独信徒的朝圣地。

金道英有时熬夜，双眼略显浮肿，头发被风吹得乱蓬蓬就进了办公室，让人联想到打盹的幼兔，轻轻揉捏于掌心定是令人安心的触感；他在课下有时走神，盯着窗台上的多肉咬着嘴唇发懵，使我不禁想去品尝那唇瓣的滋味。晚上回到家伴着台灯学习时，会不由自主地怀念他浅蓝色的针织外套、白色衬衫靠近喉结处紧紧扣住的透明纽扣、身上清爽的洗衣粉味道。  
笔袋里躺着一颗薄荷糖果，融化后又再次凝固，以一种不好看的姿态沉睡在外包装中。它曾栖于金道英的抽屉里，经由他温暖的掌心来到我这，我舍不得将它吞下，它是圣物，是纪念，是我为隐秘的感情挑选的寄存载体。  
金道英似乎惧怕男生，总是有意识地躲避，总是与女同事结伴行动，于是有很多女老师向金道英表白，校园内网论坛中金道英也是女学生永不过时的话题，我恨自己的不争气，看到此类信息便会牙根发酸，混杂着愤怒顺着神经线爬遍全身。

我不知道这些是否够格被称为“爱情”，如果不是，那我大概是得了一种很严重的疾病。  
没有告白的勇气，没有再走近一步的决心，我在纠结中彳亍，可这热病没有消退的迹象，变本加厉地啃噬我。

。  
病来的毫无预兆，只感觉一颗沉重的头颅快要栽倒泥土中去，双目发烫。在早课前喝下黏腻冰凉的退热糖浆，酸疼感还是在肌肉处带来胀痛。  
以往清脆的下课铃也像被闷在了一个罐子里，堵塞了我的感官。其他人吵吵嚷嚷地准备下楼上体育课，有的男生已迫不及待地拿出了篮球，球体砸在地板上的震动化为藤蔓，游走不停，缠绕上了课桌又侵入我的胸腔，代替心脏的起伏推着我炽热近乎沸腾的血液，在脑部的腔管处留下钝感的波纹。

“快去上体育课吧，要迟到了。”金道英的声音像是从渺远的外太空传来。我将头缩在臂弯里，颈部的肌肉已接近痉挛，使我无法抬头。鼻息打在小臂处的校服面料之上，已是温热的一片，嘴唇业已因缺水而开裂。我咳嗽了几声，带着铁锈味的甜腥便在口腔不受控制地弥散。

一只冰凉的手探进了我混沌的世界，抚上我的额头，使我不由自主地贴近。  
“能站起来吗？我带你去医务室。”  
扶着桌角，强撑着发抖的身躯，努力向前挪动，只觉得脚跟发软，一下子瘫坐在椅子上,四季的齿轮已向夏季旋转，而我身上的寒意却无可控制地向外发散。从未有过如此严重的发热，隐秘的恐惧感不是浮在水体上的油质，它不留间隙地渗入我的思绪，无法分层，飘忽不定。一些不治之症的名字从我脑海中呼啸着掠过，继而化作惹人生厌的飞虫，难以全部清除。

“上来吧，我背你。”金道英蹲在课桌旁，示意我趴上去，他身上的衬衫被背部绷紧的肌肉用体温熨平了所有褶皱，后颈的椎骨在皮肤上顶出弧度，我如同受到了蛊惑，顺从地让自己的胸腹紧贴他。一个临近成年少年的体重，足以让金道英在站起时吃力地摇晃，背骨被挤压出些许声响，能感受到他在缓慢地调整呼吸。  
“老师……我下来吧……”我的指节已失去了力气，只能堪堪搭在他的肩部。  
金道英没有回答，只是用双手托紧我的大腿，“小心不要滑下来。”  
后脑的发丝在轻挠我的鼻尖，洗发香波的气味在鼻腔内是支离破碎的馥郁，好似圆润的指肚隔着羊毛毡若有若无地摩挲。阳光很好，从已有手掌大小的梧桐叶中无声地穿过，舔舐我的眉骨和沉重的眼皮。此刻，我与金道英的距离，是坐标轴上的原点，是从未有过的贴合，临近医务室的时候，金道英的呼吸越发沉重，我想要让他将我放下来，却发现身体自私地贪恋与其接触的每一秒。

医务室的医生帮着量了体温，已经烧到了三十九度多，我的喉咙因呼吸困难而发出奇怪的声响。“会不会是什么很严重的病啊……我刚刚……刚刚嘴里好浓的血味。”  
“张下嘴我看看。”医生从抽屉里摸出了一支小手电筒，用压舌板按下我的舌头，冷白的光冲着我的嗓子眼晃了晃，“没事，应该只是流感……哦哟你这扁桃体都有些化脓了……有血味很正常，不要担心，不过你这要输液了，我去给你配药。”  
询问完有无过敏药物后，穿着白大褂的医生闪进了配药室。

我顿生一种略显矫情的庆幸，而金道英此时在我身边坐下，他已经从饮水机接了一杯温开水，轻放我面前。  
“换季的时候一定要当心。”他看着我，用和缓的语调履行一个老师关心学生健康的职责。我抿了一口纸杯里的温水，让唇部的裂口得到了些许滋润。

医生带着药水走来，希望我能把左手抬高一些，金道英听闻便托住了我的左小臂，使我滚烫的掌碰到了他微微发凉而干燥的手心。脸上因发热带来的红晕掩盖了我不合时宜的悸动，我僵硬地坐在那，甚至没有感受到针头戳破皮肤刺入静脉的疼痛。医生固定好了针头，告诉我可以放下，座椅上为秋冬准备的珊瑚绒坐垫还未撤掉，细密的绒毛簇拥着我的掌心，我逐渐感到困倦，手指也不自觉地向内蜷缩，遂将刚刚的思绪连同掌纹一同收束。

“困了就睡一会吧，我帮你看着点滴。”金道英向医生借来毛巾，小心地擦拭我被汗水濡湿的头发，眼睛逐渐闭合，毛细血管提供了暖红色的视野背景。  
「Underneath the palm trees,  
You could leave your worries,  
Listen to the waves.」  
人在无聊，紧张，病中，总会不可抑制地想起一些歌词或模糊的旋律，恍惚中我和金道英躺在无人海岛的沙滩上，碧波顶着珍珠白的浪花与我们撞了个满怀。  
我们仿佛顶着热浪在此休憩了数千年。

。  
知道不只我一个学生对金道英怀存越界的想法这件事，已经是一两个月之后的事情。

在中间平缓度过的时流之中，我成了纠缠雏菊的野蜂，紧握住每一次能与他接触的机会。金道英作为指导老师的竞赛我毫不犹豫地报名；竞选了班长只为能和他有更多单独相处的机会；每晚放学要在教室里多待一会，向他不停地咨询问题……他说我是一个讨人喜欢的学生，说我将来前途无量，可我分明从他的眼眸出读出一丝以前从未有过的夹杂着克制的疏冷，或者说，惶恐。

青春期的男生喜爱下流的黄色玩笑，恶劣地看女学生夏季校服衬衫下若隐若现的内衣边带，在厕所的墙上和门上画上生殖器与淫言秽语。  
我不是一个喜欢插手这些事的班长，只是在必要的时候提醒他们稍加注意，你今天与他们发生冲突，明天棒球棍就有可能砸在你的后脑勺上。

我在课间戴上耳机听mp3里下好的古典音乐，声音很小，这样我可以充分放松。但当我从班级混混老大嘴里听见“金道英”这三个字的时候，我的耳蜗好似成功劫球的守门员，将嘶哑的声波传递给我的大脑。于是我扯下耳机。

“老子可真是背点，那天在门口叫高一那小子孝敬点钱给我，被金道英逮了个正着，教训了老子半个小时还多。”  
“我早就看这人不顺眼，一天到晚装模作样不知给谁看……”  
手下某个满脸麻子的喽啰一遍抱怨一遍抢了旁边女生刚拆包的饼干，胡乱地塞进嘴里咀嚼起来。  
“老大实在生气我们去帮你揍一顿，保管让他顶个乌青的眼圈躺在床上一个月不能来上课。”

我望着他们所立的方向，拳头越勒越紧，教室的空气变得焦灼，使我不得不走到走廊上去做几个深呼吸。然而真正可怕的内容在我离开教室后才从他们嘴中吐出：

“不过要我说，他是不是同性恋啊，长得就一副天生挨男人操的样……”混混老大挠了挠头，戏谑的笑挂在他的嘴角，“巧了，老子也是，不如哪天把他堵在巷子里操他一次……我和你们讲，那细腰小屁股天天上课的时候在我眼前晃来晃去，不干是不是挺对不起他的？”

于是一个初夏的周五夜晚，我为了去买新出的月刊而绕路时，发现金道英被人堵在巷子里，两臂分别被两个人按在地上，细白的手背上已满是血痕，混混头子嘴角也挂了彩，正像一条公狗般趴在他的胸口，粗暴地撕扯那些脆弱不堪的布料。金道英的膝盖死死抵住他的裆部，对着他的耳朵毫不犹豫地咬了下去，紧接着对方在自己痛苦的嚎叫中甩了金道英一巴掌。  
我的理智像是因短路而熔断的保险丝，消失的无影无踪，打开背包里的笔袋，从里摸出一把美工刀，把所有刀片尽数推出，便往巷子里冲去。

顺势将混混头子的向后勒住，用刀片开刃处抵住他的动脉，使皮肤因其压迫而微微凹陷。他一下子乱了阵脚，但强硬的只有嘴中喊出的脏话，手却是缓缓地呈现出放弃反抗的姿态，两个喽啰吓得呆在原地，更有一个直接一屁股瘫坐在地上。  
欺软，但是怕硬，从来都是霸凌者的强项。

“你……老子要去告你，让你进局子！”  
刀尖已经挑开了一点点皮肤，毛细血管贡献了些许体液，裹挟在刀刃处。我没有与他探讨法律，只是将勒住他脖子的手收得更紧，“要么现在滚，要么就……”。  
“疼疼疼疼……我走…走……”  
小跟班早已逃走不知去向，我猛地松开他，看他因重心不稳歪斜着砸在地上。“今天算你他娘的走运！”，混混老大吃力地爬起来，快步消失在我的视野之中。

金道英沉默地坐着，试图用残存的衬衫遮蔽身体，却发现扣子早已崩得不见踪影，几个大洞挂在布料上，看起来已经和乞丐的衣服没有什么两样了。  
我急忙脱了宽松的校服外套给他穿上，用卫衣袖子擦掉了他脸上的灰尘，“老师你没事吧……”，我着急得差点落下泪。  
金道英往地上啐了一口，唾沫中混有殷红血丝，“别担心，是那个人的，我咬了他的耳朵。”  
我扶着他站起来，远处的路灯已经悉数亮起，空气开始变得潮湿，突然想起天气预报上说，晚上会有降水。  
“我送你回家吧老师。”我曾远远地跟着他，去往他家的路线已经了然于心。“谢谢……不过你快先回家吧，家里人要担心了，我自己一个人能走回去，校服我会洗干净，周一带给你。”他拍拍我的肩，就像他在教学楼里做的那样。  
“我……我爸妈常年在外地的，没事老师，我顺路，还是送你吧。”  
金道英没有拒绝，也没有肯定的答复，于是我走在他的一侧，走过快要打烊的小饭店，走过刚被修剪过的绿化带，走过被跳舞中年妇女占据的沿河广场。校服在他的身上没有违和感，他年龄并未比我们大上多少，戴着眼镜，看起来和某个班的学生没有两样。

“没想到你这么勇敢，一直以为你是一个不会打架的小孩。”  
“我像你这么大的时候要是有这样的勇气就好了。”  
他突然没头没脑地说了两句话，语气是显而易见的故作轻松，内核确实满满一捧悲凉和胆战心惊。

到了小区的门口，金道英再次和我道谢，要我快点回家休息，突然他看向我胸前的挂绳，上边的钥匙圈变了形。  
“你是把钥匙挂在胸前的吗？”  
我马上低头去看，钥匙圈像是被摘走果实的植株，孤独地微颤着。不知是在何处，钥匙从开松处掉了下去，我慌乱地回忆，却没有任何印象。

“上来吧，你今晚先睡我这，明早再想办法。”

。  
我曾经想象过金道英家中的布置风格，总觉得是一种温馨的氛围，可当他打开防盗门，我却发现陈设少得可怜，是一种北欧极简主义的模板，以黑白灰为主的色调，然而电视机前的地板上却放了一块颜色过于丰富，显得格格不入的手织地毯。  
他回家后第一件事是打开电视，科教频道的主持人正在表情夸张地做着实验，原本客厅里充溢的黑暗被电视的荧光撕开了一方小口，好像那是个异世界的虫洞，跳进去就可以去另外一个嘈杂的空间。

“很抱歉，家里只有一个卧室，我今晚睡沙发就行。”他走到客厅，递给我一套暗蓝色的棉麻睡衣，“累的话现在可以去浴室洗澡，然后去睡觉吧。”  
我似乎显得过分拘谨了，连点头这样的动作都可以显得无比僵硬，手指触到有些粗糙的质感，一切都过于突然。看见自己的老师被按在地上，用刀抵住别人的脖子，到暗恋对象的家里过夜，所有这些都像泡泡枪里一股脑涌出的肥皂泡，迷幻到失去了真实感，仿佛下一秒就要毫无预兆地破灭。

浴室很小，很容易就暖和了起来，热气氤氲在狭小的空间内，墙面纯白的瓷砖上挂满欲坠的水珠，水流从花洒中喷出，在我的皮肤上汇成细小的液流，紧张了一天的肌肉终于得到了放松。  
“毛巾和内裤我放在外面的架子上了，买来后我都洗过，但是放心，我没用过。”磨砂玻璃门外勾勒出模糊的人影，就算是用过的，只要是金道英的，我都可以且乐意接受。

内裤的腿围终究是略小，环绕我腿部紧绷的肌肉群，想到这是他的所属物，胯下的某个器官竟然有些挺立了起来。我紧张地穿好睡裤，发现裤管已缩上去一截，原来处于生长期的我已是可以将他整个环入怀中的体格。  
不希望因为我而让他丧失本应该香甜的睡眠，我立在玄关后，希望自己能睡在沙发上。

“没事，我在哪都可以睡着的……看，今天你们的周测我还有一半没有改，我在客厅正好。”  
他手上的血痕已经结痂，但看着还是令人心疼，被甩了耳光的左脸略微发肿，但所幸没有那么严重。  
我只好乖乖地闪进他的卧室，躺在整洁的床铺上，手足无措，不知道以何种姿势才能入睡，枕套上和他平日穿着的衬衫有着一样的淡香。身边还有足够的空余，我不禁想象金道英蜷缩在我的身边，两个人肢体交缠。我会拥他入眠，在他耳畔轻声细语，我既可以是他的学生，也可以是给予他保护与安抚的恋人。

睡前给母亲发了讯息，得知备用钥匙藏在了门口报箱的旧报纸下，心情放松了不少。生理上的疲惫是无法否认的，最终金道英与牧神一同入了我的梦。

。  
可是，在陌生的环境中浅眠是不可避免的，凌晨一点醒来时客厅的电视还在嘶嘶作响，我尽量放轻脚步，打开了卧室的门，想要将电视关掉，却发现金道英穿着睡衣赤脚坐在地毯上，几个空啤酒罐滚的到处都是。他回头和我对视的时候有些窘迫，试图将易拉罐藏到什么地方，可酒精已使他思绪迟缓，他双颊绯红，还轻轻地打了一个隔。  
“你说我……我是不是特别不是个东西……在学生面前喝酒……还喝了好多哦……”金道英晃晃悠悠地站起来，挪到我面前，将一个瘪掉的啤酒管塞到我手里，“你也喝呀……别光站着…”。  
我将铝罐放在一旁，试图将他扶到沙发上，金道英显然没回过神，“啊……拿错了，我……我这还有没开的……”。

付费电影频道在午夜场会播放国外译制片，画面上的约翰正用衔着令人战栗的冰块，在伊丽莎白的胸脯上留下水渍，金道英出神地盯，继而摸起遥控器换了台。科教频道在重播稍早的实验节目，主持人表情和眼皮上的亮粉同样夸张。  
他重新坐回地毯上，风声渐起，我走上前合上窗子，湿润的空气里是泥土的气味。在金道英身边坐下，将掌心缓缓覆上他满是伤口的手背，整个空间被闪电撕裂开，塞入暧昧后又密密地缝上。他低着头，像犯错被指责，然后在走廊上走神的学生，陷入了另一端故事。  
“为什么都这样对我呢……”，金道英将膝盖蜷曲，发肿的左脸使他说话有些口齿不清，“以前的男朋友也是，现在的学生也是，为什么只对我这样残忍？”  
“说想要给自家狗弄条手工地毯，让它冬天趴在地上的时候没有那么冷……好，我买了书一点点照着学，手被织衣针戳了好几个血洞，跑到他家当做生日礼物，满心欢喜地送给他……他把我搂在怀里说要感谢我，说想要我……”  
我盯着那花色显眼的毯子，少年时期的金道英兀地闯进我的思维，他饱含爱意，带着对初恋的憧憬，编织，编织，编织；羊毛线团在地上雀跃地翻滚，翻滚，翻滚。  
“在玹啊……我高中的时候一定是二百五，竟然就那么答应那个王八蛋了……然后就被甩了，哈哈，他说我没成年就愿意和他睡一定是个很轻浮的人，然后找了女朋友……我当时就应该杀了他，拿刀抹他的脖子！”他的另一只手因为过于激动而胡乱挥舞，我鼓起勇气扶住他睡衣下两条纤细的臂膀，试图让他镇定下来。金道英眯着眼看我，像在费劲地辨认我是什么物种的生物，然后猛地把我推开，“学生也不是好人……都不是……”，他的脸上是我从未见过的冰冷和绝望，就算他现在从哪里变出来一根抽了一半的烟头按在我的鼻尖上，我也毫不意外。  
“都说学生是性本善的……”，金道英又开了一罐啤酒，仰起脖子灌了自己一大口，“我看是放屁……你们最会撒谎了，仗着自己未成年就这样那样。”  
他的眼泪从眼角滚落，砸在了他的睡衣上，晕出一些深色小斑点，我决定不再顾及身份，伸手托住他的面颊，拂去那些包含盐分的液体。  
“一出事了家长就跑过来跪着求我，请我不要把事情闹大，不要毁了他家小孩的人生……那你儿子把我反锁在体育器械室扒我衣服的时候……”  
他不再说下去了。  
啤酒罐在空中画出了抛物线，琥珀色的液体泛着白沫，飞溅在电视机屏幕上，成了一个个凸起的圆面，红蓝绿三种光点在液滴里复制粘贴。节目组在户外取景地架好了高速摄像机，画面缓缓倒放，金道英的思绪也被今晚的羞辱拉回到一段难堪的时光。  
眼角酡红，看向自己的足尖，神色痛苦而又迷茫，好像他是一尾从海中匍匐上岸的人鱼，刚刚获得了双足，却不知道如何去使用。  
一旁桌上，台灯还晕着暖光的光，周测试卷大概是改好了，用长尾夹小心地收纳好放在一旁，在学校待人宽厚的他，和被凌辱被抛弃的他，都在沉默中被一点点剪碎。

窗外的雨点终于砸下了，在玻璃窗上跳跃生出波纹，雷声还是砸断了我脑中的顾虑与矜持，我让他转过脸来，让嘴唇覆上他的额头，继而轻柔地下移，连他的眼窝，线条柔和舒缓的鼻尖，都一并品尝。  
“老师，我想我是爱上你了……”

金道英拉开自己与我的距离，似笑非笑，好似一位冷眼看人间爱恨，不容亵渎的神明，“爱……你确定是爱？”。他伸出修长的食指，抵在我的唇部，“不要说这种骗人的话。”  
“你只是太寂寞了。”  
紧接着，他又用手摩挲我的后颈以表安慰，“我是开败了的花，枝头已经空无一物，虫子爬满了我的创口。你很优秀，会有光明的未来，千万不要像我一样……”

他的睡衣歪斜到一边，露出细白皮肤下的锁骨形状，双颊由于酒精的作用泛出了摄人心魄的风流颜色。  
“下次不用趁我休息的时候帮我泡茶，不用在我生病的时候那么紧张，也不用再远远地跟着我送我回家了……这些珍贵的感情一定要收好，在将来一个对的时间，交付给一个对的人。”

我的那些小心思，他都看在眼里，他全知晓了。  
隔着落地窗，雨滴也濡湿了我的心，使它皱缩起来，生发隐隐的阵痛。可是我无论如何无法做到把金道英一人独自扔在溢满浓雾的黑夜之中，于是我将他拥入臂弯，直视那一双氤氲水汽的眸子。

“可是当下，此时此刻，我的眼里只有老师，只想给老师最炽热的感情……老师对我而言是最特别的，我不是小孩了，也可以保护你的……”

。  
我终于还是越界了，生涩地模仿着电视上吻技娴熟的男主角，蜻蜓点水般的吻已经无法止住内心的难耐，金道英被我拢在怀抱之中，双手抵在我的胸前，却不是拒绝，而是一种另类的顺从。  
其实我们的吻算得上是毫无技巧，乱七八糟，更接近一种原始的动物吮吸行为，啤酒馥郁的麦芽滋味在彼此口腔中扩散，津液被舌搅出，从嘴角滑向下颌。我们的距离太近了，好似要把对方拆碎揉按进自己的胸腔之内。他的睫毛扫过我的皮肤，鼻息也越来越重，我是可耻的强盗，幼稚地掠夺他能够用于呼吸的氧气。  
与金道英难舍地分开，看他的嘴唇在微弱的夜光下漾着水光。性是可以无师自通的，我意识到自己从来没有如此想要占有他，也好像能突然明白之前的那些男人对他难以按捺的欲望从何而来。  
不想让他痛苦，不想他的声线因惊恐和抗拒而被胡乱缠绕成难堪的形状，于是我起身套上金道英脱下放在沙发上的校服，准备去楼下的便利店。  
“去哪？外面在下雨。”  
“那个……怕老师你痛……我…我去买那个。”  
“你确定要穿校服去？”

我这才意识到有些不妥，慌忙地脱下，金道英走进卧室，找了一件薄外套塞在我怀里。我红着脸跑了出去，才发现忘记拿了伞，只好顶着雨窜进了24h便利店。拿了最贵的安全套和润滑剂，低着头挪到收银台，收银员用奇怪的眼神扫了我我一眼，但是只有短短一瞬，她的注意力很快被手机上的伦理剧吸引，画面上的女人好像被从楼梯上推了下去，收银员一声轻呼，不再注意我买了何物。

等到我上了楼，整个人已经从里湿到外，头发被水珠扭成一绺一绺的状态。金道英给我开了门，我再一次迫不及待地亲吻他，我们从玄关来到客厅，他像剥开一枚洋葱一样解开我的衣裳，裤脚在往下滴水，地板上留下了条形的水渍。与他顺势倒在地毯上，用唇舌去交换雨水和汗水的滋味，我不敢轻举妄动，哪怕下身已经胀痛难耐，但是在黎明到来之前，破除他的心结与恐惧才是我真正该去做的事情。  
一个响雷钝钝地坠落人间，雨水发了疯一样一股脑被涌倒，落地窗上的水纹早已连成一片，如瀑布一般，给其加上了磨砂的质感。  
“我要遭天谴了。”金道英的酒劲似乎消退了不少，他茫然地望着窗外的浓稠的黑，“作为老师，让学生爱上了自己，甚至现在，还要和学生做爱。”

“是老师的话，如果一定要去地狱，我愿意陪你。”我打断他的愧疚和自责，俯身去啃咬他的锁骨，贪婪地感受他颈窝的香气和温度。当我的手探入他的睡衣内，触到平坦的小腹时，金道英突然僵硬了，条件反射般地按住了我藏在睡衣下的手。于是我开始缓慢地解开他的衣扣，让湿冷的空气去舔舐他胸口的肌肤和微立的乳尖。  
“别怕……”  
我低下头，用牙齿温柔地碾磨肉粉色的乳粒，继而耐心地以舌尖打圈，或者如饥饿的幼年羔羊，有节奏地吮吸舔弄。他的指尖扫过我的发旋，我恍惚间生出一种错觉，仿佛自宇宙诞生以来，我就是寄生于此的某种生物，我们的关系无法割裂，羁绊无法根除，他是温柔的母体，是我的欲念、爱慕唯一会前往的以太空间。  
金道英的衣服被我尽数褪下，和我的湿漉漉的睡衣一同被扔到沙发旁，内裤下是鼓鼓囊囊的一团。我将他早已兴奋的阴茎掏出，去欣赏上面凸起的经脉和茱萸色的柱体，他的睾丸已经发紧，铃口颤颤巍巍地渗出些许粘液。我将牙齿小心的藏好，将阴茎直接送往喉部，在这一瞬间，我顿生近乎癫狂的喜悦，不是因为将要在肉体上彻底拥有金道英，而是我爱着的人，我的老师，他最脆弱私密的部位毫无保留地在我口腔中膨大，终于完全充盈占有了我，一种归属感油然而生。皮肉气息混杂着香波的芬芳，是一种致命的催情药，我努力地含住整根，同时搅动舌头，让上颚完全与阴茎贴合，抬眼去看金道英越发激烈起伏的胸口。  
他眉头微皱，情不自禁地小幅度挺动腰身，一把细腰仿佛柔若无骨。我用舌尖在顶端画着圆形，右手下移去安抚那一对囊袋，从中间的夹缝舔到会阴，再原路返回。金道英大腿内侧的肌肉开始无规律地抽搐，我趁势来了一个深喉，克制住想要干呕的生理反应，感受着腥膻的精液喷射而出，然后魇足地咽下。

高潮后的金道英每一寸皮肤都显出食髓知味的酡红，却又一如冰山顶峰的雪莲，于淫乱中显出不可侵犯的圣洁。我拧开润滑油的盖子，冰凉的黏腻液体在手指间形成了水凝膜，抹在小穴外部已显然不够，我探入一根手指，用指肚去搔刮柔嫩的肠壁，它们紧紧地吸住我的手指，让我多多给予抚慰。两指，三指，我模拟着抽插的动作，金道英的后穴被我刺激得冒水，混着人工香精的气味，发出咕啾的声响，他仰起头，寻觅我的唇，双臂环上我的脖颈，试图缓解内心的不安。  
我脱下勒得发紧的内裤，用牙沿着锯齿边撕开避孕套袋，就着润滑剂在他的会阴摩擦，在外部顶撞他粉红色的穴口。他盘在我腰间的双腿不断加紧，似乎在抗议这折磨人的调情合适能够结束，他的舌片在口腔中无意识地弹动，腾出了一只手，抓着我的阴茎就要往里塞。于是我决定遂了他的愿，将顶端缓缓推进逼仄炽热的腔道，最终将一整根都彻底塞入。金道英像濒死的鱼，大口地喘息，嘴中吐出无意义的字节，他的大脑已经被肾上腺素绑架，所有的理智全线宕机。我缓缓地挺动腰身，在摸索中寻觅到他前列腺的所在之处，便猛烈地顶撞起来。  
电视还在播放，似乎在用高速摄像机向观众展示装满水的气球被针扎破的一瞬间是如何的图景。金道英像一枚脆生生的果，被我掰开，进入，捣出新鲜的汁液。呻吟像是被闪电切碎了洒在狭小的空间内，与空气中的分子原子离子夸克一并四散在我的周围，引诱着我发疯似的往前列腺上操弄。他的肉穴无比紧致，使我不禁觉得表达爱意的唯一方式就是顶开肠壁的每一处褶皱。教师是久坐的职业，这导致金道英大腿后侧的韧带略显僵硬，我把他白皙柔软的大腿向上翻折，却害他吃痛地叫出声，最终他翻过身去，跪在地毯上，等待着我的再次进入。  
我进得又狠又深，用手揽住他因为高潮而发软下塌的腰部，仿佛要在他的肚皮上顶出什么轮廓，好比动物在欲望森林尽情地交媾，抽插得更加快速，努力将他的肠壁顶成欢愉的形状。

三个用过的保险套被扎好后丢在地面上，我和金道英去浴室一同洗澡，睡衣什么的已经显得过分多余，太阳升起前我们赤身裸体地滚进被窝，相拥而眠。

他是我的老师，知识、爱情、性，他全权给予我启蒙，我在他的身边，成了一个真正富有灵魂的生命体。

。  
我现在和金道英可能是世界上最微妙的关系。  
课堂上，他喊我郑在玹；床上，他将我的姓省略，而“老师”的称呼则是被我恶趣味般地从日常生活带到了性事之中。  
我依旧是每晚送他回家，只是不必躲在远处；我带着他的食盒去食堂为他打晚饭，接受隔壁班班主任赞叹的目光。“你们班小郑真是不错。”她这样说着的时候，我躲在办公桌后偷偷去捏我年上爱人的手；操场上的运动会办得热火朝天，我却将他拉倒梧桐树后的草坪，来一个缱绻难分的吻…  
憧憬着未来，我不会因为毕业而结束这段关系，渴望着明天，我希望让自己变得更加优秀，从而让我们的关系拥有更多保障。

可是某个周二，当我走进校园时，发现人群拥挤在教学楼前的公告栏处。等到我穿过人群看清了贴在公告栏玻璃的照片，心跳仿佛停止了几拍，继而疯狂震颤。  
摇晃模糊的镜头却记录下我和金道英的身影，照片上的我牵着他的手正准备过马路，金道英满脸笑意地望向我。那是我第一次在周末请他吃饭，我们去一家新开的火锅店，吃得很开心。我还记得金道英被麻辣锅底呛到直吐舌头，记得他遇到喜欢吃的东西就小口小口地将自己的腮帮填得满满。  
镜头内的下半部分是绿化带的叶片，看来拍照片的人早就躲在这里等候我们。

一整恶寒啃咬着我的尾椎骨，像长了牙的婴孩在啃咬掌心般令人不安。  
“啊，你正好在这，校长叫你去办公室一趟，现在马上过去。”年级主任拍住了我，眼神中净是不屑。

师生恋，当代学校的大忌。  
我连累了金道英，狠狠踩上了这个雷点。

校长是个快要秃顶的五十代男子，平时和蔼可亲，我从未在他这见到过如此的低沉和阴郁的表情。金道英已经站在一旁，双眸低垂，冷静镇定，仿佛此事与他无关。而他身边竟然是那个曾试图性侵他的混混老大，对方嘴角勾起一丝胜利的笑容，朝我挑衅地挑了挑眉毛。  
“郑在玹，你过来。”  
“小金，你也过来。”  
校长将手中的几张照片甩在办公桌上，不得不用保温杯里的普洱来使自己镇定。  
“有什么想说的吗？”  
我粗略地扫过这几张照片，虽然交往的事实已经不容狡辩，但所幸没被拍到诸如接吻等更大尺度的证据。大脑快速飞转，我谋划着怎样的说辞才能把对金道英的伤害降到最低。

“对不起校长，是我逼郑在玹这样做的。”  
金道英的语气里听不出一丝波澜，他站得挺拔，衬衫还是一如既往地平整。  
“我用手里的竞赛名额逼迫他和我维持这样的关系，威胁他如果不答应就动用指导老师的权利将他踢出决赛赛队，他还小，又是一个把学业和荣誉看的比什么都重的优等生，所以不得不接受这样的要求。是我亵渎了教师的身份，所以一切都是我的问题。”  
这样的理由其实无理到可笑，但在那时，校长只想听到一个交代，无论有多么破绽百出。  
冷汗从脸颊滑落，浸到嘴里是发苦的咸味，我的世界骤然崩坍，一切的字音都是虚无，只能看见金道英的嘴唇匀速地翕动，千万个铁钩在我的心里来回翻搅，将我快要置于死地。  
“不…不是的，校长，是我先……”  
“现在允许你说话了吗？”  
校长暴怒地用指节叩击桌子，呵斥我，禁止我发表意见。于是金道英继续编造虚假的所谓“事实”，把我营造成年少无知被老师利用欺骗的形象，而把一盆盆脏水和一项项罪名毫不犹豫地扣在了自己头上。说完这些后，我呆呆地凝视他，眼泪带着体温被重力拉扯断线，他也看向我，摆出了“放心，没事”的口型。  
一边是青年骨干教师，一边是未成年的优等生。  
校长按住太阳穴，最终无声地做出选择，他没有再允许我说话，这等于向所有人表明，他选择保住我而舍弃金道英。

“小金，我一直很器重你，你的教学水平也真的很好，可是为师之本先为人，你的所作所为很令我失望，恐怕我们学校也不能再留你了。”  
“校长说的是，我下午就会辞职，只是请不要再苛责郑在玹了，他只是个被老师欺骗的学生。”金道英说完这句话后，笔直的脊梁好像被抽走了名为尊严的支撑物，又好像是吐出了强撑的一口气，无可挽回地坍缩了。  
“现在和我过来，办一下离职手续。郑在玹，你给我回去写一份两千字的检讨，明天交到我这里来，出了这个门，不允许你再提一个字！”  
校长带走了证人，也带走了我救赎我灵魂的光，我像一具风干的骷髅，走在回教学楼的路上，眼睛只是极度的胀痛，却再也挤不出一滴泪了。

裤袋里的手机震动了两下，我颤抖着手解了锁，原来是金道英给我发来了短讯息，这是第一次，或许也是最后一次。

“我不在的时候也要一心向学，记得我说过的吧，你是一个优秀的学生，未来定是无限可能。看出来你刚刚在想怎么说能够保全我，抱歉啦，作为你的老师，却一直在感情方面慢热迟钝畏畏缩缩，但是这次，我终于能够先你一步。”

我终于抑制不住，蹲在路边撕心裂肺地嚎啕起来，胃中一阵翻滚恶心，吐出了一大堆胃酸，灼热的燎热感在食管上飞过，却无法让我忽略胸口的刺痛。

终究是我的越界害苦了他。

他刚刚叫我放心的嘴型在我眼前重复闪现。  
可是我哪还有心去安放呢？  
在他说出辞职那一刻，我的胸腔就已经不再拥有这个器官，它被送往死地，永久地销毁了。  
我突然意识到自己就好像那西西弗，明知一些东西我毕生不可拥有，却还是固执地进行徒劳的努力，愚蠢地进行自我感动。然而「almost」和「success」之间终究是一个被划上斜杠的不等号，是一道难以填平的沟壑，于是巨石滚落，我摔回了起点。  
可我甚至比西西弗还要不幸，他的失败只是计算器上的归零按钮，是磁带原封不动地卷回到最初的位置，山顶还在，希望还在。而我的山顶被狠狠地铲平了，甚至我本人都被上帝一脚踢到另一个平行宇宙，漫无边际的虚空黑暗之中空无一物，只有我一人被滞留在时间的尽头。

。  
学校的其他人都心照不宣地没有再提这件事，任课老师换了一个，大家上课学习玩闹，好像没有见过那张照片，好像这所学校从来都没有一位叫金道英的老师。  
我的性格也孤僻了起来，班长是不能再做了，连和同学交流我也尽量避免，终日缩在教室最后的角落里，只是做题。

高考结束，我去了外地的一所很优秀的大学，在一个崭新的环境里，我又成为了人们关注的焦点，女生们红着脸给我递来喷了香水的情书，甚至也有男生在校内网留言板上严肃地和我表白。  
可是他们的行为在我眼里就好像八音盒里局促鞠躬的古板小人，这种程度的示爱已经全然不会引起我一丝一毫的波动。  
情书，双人晚宴，牵手，亲吻……甚至他们想做却不敢做的事，在那个燥热的夏天，我已经和我的老师全都经历过了。  
他消失后，也带走了我爱别人的能力。

。  
临近毕业日子是紧张而又令人疲惫的，我每日拖着沉重的步伐往返于宿舍、教室、食堂和图书馆，日子是单调的走马灯，由这四个面组成，循环旋转，毫无惊喜。

某日去校门外的美食广场犒劳自己，回来的时候才发现传达室门口挂着的小黑板上写着我的名字，粉笔的印记已经几近斑驳。  
这意味着，有人给我写信。

走上前向保安询问，他指指桌上的大纸盒，“自己找吧。不过你的名字都快花掉了，估计不是最近，下次早点来取。”，然后他重新打开收音机，开始跟着哼哼里面播放的老歌。  
终于，我在底下翻出了一个米黄色的信封，“郑在玹”三个字是水蓝色钢笔写就的，放在这里太久了有些返潮，已经晕染成了模糊的质感。指尖触到信封棱角时，我突然没来由地紧张，这种期待我已经许久没有拥有过。

里面是一张明信片。

没有内容，没有署名，反面是白色的内容框，而正面是一个落满雨滴的玻璃窗，窗外的霓虹灯透过折射模糊不清，成了梵高笔下流淌混合的油彩。

复杂的情感冲破泪腺，我站在门口独自流泪，那个凌晨，那场雷雨，那段感情，那次别离，我这几年来无数次想要将这些记忆抛却，现在它们反而一股脑地顺着我发酸的鼻腔飞奔我的胸腔。

银杏叶在路旁的风中抖瑟，叙事的残片被缝缀起来，我躲进无人的角落，感受心脏和泪腺共同流露出的连绵湿意。

通过邮戳我到了明信片的寄出地，毕业后的第一个秋天我坐着大巴来到了这个陌生的城市。我在网上搜索了这个小城所有的中学，像朝圣者一样挨个询问，最终找到了金道英的踪迹。  
他不再教高中生，而是在一所初中教初一的孩子。  
我和学校的管理层说明来意，校长欣然地告诉我他现在所在的班级和下午的放学时间。

于是我站在教学楼的走廊上忐忑地等待。

当下课铃敲响的时候，孩子们背着书包飞奔而出，我看见了我朝思夜想的爱人抱着教案站在门口，和天真烂漫的学生们说再见，他们还处于儿童和少年的过渡期，满脸童稚，对中学生活充满新奇。  
他送走了最后一个学生后，往我的方向走来。

四个春夏秋冬的变换，几千次的月换星移，当我们双目相接的一瞬间，时间的齿轮便逆向转动。

我和金道英的爱情嘉年华中，没有盛大的游行花车，没有自以为永恒的情话誓言，但我们离场后兜兜转转，又再次相见。  
重逢与初见，是同样一抹阳光，是同样一种流动朦胧的瑰丽。

*  
我是不再滚动巨石的西西弗，我径直走向山顶；  
我的爱人在那里等着我，我看着爱人的眼睛。

有太多想要倾吐的情愫，却只化成了一句：  
“老师，好久不见”


End file.
